


Post-6x09 snippet

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Sam. Now everyone is going to try to make him feel bad about all those hookers and hippie chicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-6x09 snippet

Dean scrapes a chair around to face Sam and straddles it, forearms braced on the back.

"So, the hippie chick was pretty hot, there, Sammy." He raises a brow in a confidential arch. "Looked like she'd never shaved her legs in her life, though...you into that kind of thing? Or was it..." he trailed off.

"Was it what?"

Dean gestures vaguely to Sam's torso. "You know, the whole...soul thing. I mean, normally you're into normal chicks, right, so--"

It's Sam's turn to raise a quizzical eyebrow. "Hair is normal, Dean. And anyway that prostitu--" Sam cuts himself off suddenly, a suspicious flush rising on his cheeks.

Dean's beer shatters on the floor. He looks at it morosely, then back up at Sam with a grin. "You know I'm never, EVER going to let you live this down, right? NEVER."

Sam raises his chin, stares Dean in the eyes, and says, "She offered me a freebie, next time I'm in town."

Sam thinks they can probably hear Dean's delighted whoop a mile away.


End file.
